1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of consumer electronic devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and systems for providing user interfaces for networked electronic devices including remote devices.
2. Related Art
The typical home entertainment system today consists of a variety of different consumer electronic devices which present and record audio/visual media in different ways. In the field of media devices, there is a spectrum of features for products of a given class (VCRs, video camera, etc.). Most of the features are represented by physical controls or elements on a control panel on the device which can be manipulated by a human user.
Recently, a class of consumer electronic media devices has been introduced that can be networked together using a standard communication protocol layer (e.g., IEEE 1394 communication standard). The IEEE 1394 standard is an international standard for implementing an inexpensive high-speed serial bus architecture which supports both asynchronous and isochronous format data transfers. The IEEE 1394 standard provides a high-speed serial bus for interconnecting digital devices thereby providing universal input/output connection. The IEEE 1394 standard defines a digital interface for applications thereby eliminating the need for an application to covert digital data to an analog form before it is transmitted across the bus. Correspondingly, a receiving application will receive digital data from the bus, not analog data and will therefore not be required to convert analog data to digital form. The IEEE 1394 is ideal for consumer electronics communication in part because devices can be added to or removed from the serial bus while the bus is active. If a device is so added or removed, the bus automatically reconfigures itself for transmitting data between the then existing devices. Each device on the bus is a “node” and contains its own address space.
The provision of the IEEE 1394 serial communication bus for networking consumer electronic devices has introduced a powerful new platform on which device functionality and inter-operability can be built. For instance, in such a system, complex operations involving media transfers, media recordings and media presentation can be performed that involve two or more devices acting in concert. However, interaction between these devices can be complex, error prone and laborious if it is required that each device be directly touched in order to properly configure the desired operation. The problems associated with properly configuring the media operation can be exacerbated if one or more of the devices are remotely located and/or need constant attention and or adjustment. What is needed is an effective mechanism for interfacing with networked consumer electronic devices to facilitate media operations between two or more devices.
In addition, it is often desired to provide remote control access to the features performed by a consumer electronic device so that these devices can be accessed from a central location within a home or office. However, not all consumer electronic devices are able to provide a sophisticated display system for remote interaction, e.g., some devices offer only a small liquid crystal display (LCD) or a small collection of light emitting diodes (LEDs) as display devices. What is needed is a mechanism for interfacing remotely with devices that provides a sophisticated level of user interaction for many devices. What is needed further is a mechanism for interfacing with electronic devices that is flexible and can adapt to new devices and device types within the consumer electronics market.